When I Get Back
by Masuyomi-chan
Summary: Naruko finally finds Sasuke in the forest, searching for Itachi. She asks when he's coming home, and gets a little more than expected. /Oneshot for EzzBomb2010/FemNaruxSasu/Rated T for Languge and... Teenage stuff/ R


This. Is. A. Sasu. Naru. Fic. For. EzzBomb2010. Go. Thank. Her. ಠ_ಠ

DISCLAIMER: I am too lonely and depressing to be around to even own a doughnut without the poor thing freezing. What in fuck's name makes you think I own Naruto?

Warning: Naruto's the only gender-bent person, so prepare for major changes and extreme weirdness.

* * *

Naruko rushed at lightning speed through the trees, ignoring the cries of Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. Her only thought was the fact that _she just saw Sasuke. _Sure, it was only that unmistakeable chicken-ass hair, but nevertheless his **unmistakeable **hair! The love of her life could possibly be coming back...! What would you do in her position? Of course, she never _told _Sasuke she loved him and probably never _will_, but one had a right to dream, right? With luck, she could bring him back to village unscathed! Then again, with her luck, they'd get ambushed by Orochimaru's maggots...

"SASUKE-TEME!" she cried out, finally getting his weird outfit in her line of vision. Said chicken-assed teen truned around, onyx eyes wide. Naruko's feet failed to stop her incredible momentum and she crashed into her friend/hopefully-lover, landing on his chest as they both skidded backwards. "Dobe..." Sasuke whispered when they skidded to a stop. "Are you... coming back?" Sasuke did his normal 'Tch' and looked away, an almost miscroscopic blush on his face. "I gotta kill Itachi first..." Naruko would have sighed if she wasn't shaking with excitement on the inside. "When will you come back, teme? We—the villagers miss you. 'Specially Sakura..." Naruko whispered, spitting out the last part with faint disdain. "Tch. I don't want Sakura. Why does she always fling herself at me, anyways, when it's quite clear I don't want her affections. I don't _need _her affections." All through Sasuke's mini-speech of vanity, Naruko was mentally nodding her head and going 'mhmm' at some of his words.

"I already have someone I like..." Sasuke muttered, more to himself than anyone else... Which was pretty useless, since Naruko heard it anyways. She stared at him first with awe, then her sky blue eyes filled with rage and jealously. "W-who do you like?" she hissed out with gritted teeth. "No one in particular." Sasuke said noncholantly, pulling Naruko up from the ground. "She probably doesn't like me back, anyways..." he whispered, a little pain flashing in his beautiful coal eyes. Beautiful, at least, in Naruko's opinion. _'Who is hurting Sasuke?' _Naruko questioned herself bitterly. _'I'm about to slap a bitch!' _"Sasuke, I'm sure she likes you back," Naruko started, trying to comfort her painful crush. Before she could stop herself, she added, "And whoever she is, she's the luckiest girl in the world."

Naruko slapped a hand over her mouth instantly, as Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. Sasuke's eyes suddenly narrowed as he smirked down at her. "And why would that be... Naru-baka?" She glared for the nickname, and tried to stutter out an answer. "U-uh, w-w-well, you see—" Before she could try her cards at an excuse, a pair of soft lips descended down on hers. Her cobalt blue eyes felt like they were tring to jump out of her sockets. Sasuke was... was... kissing her! "Sasuke..." Naruko whispered into the kiss. Seeing an opening, Sasuke quickly let his tongue dart in and massage hers. When they broke apart, Sasuke simply stared into Naruko's eyes. "I like you, Naru-baka."

Naruko's could have cried tears of joy. "You... l-like me back?" Sasuke nodded wordlessly. "Sasuke, I... love you..." The last two words seemed to fade as Sasuke pulled Naruko into a tight hug. "I love you, too... Naruko." He kissed her once more, placing his lips onto Naruko's lips. This one was more passion-filled than innocent, and this time when they broke apart, Sasuke turned around to leave. "WAIT!" Naruko said, grabbing onto his shirt. "When I'm back..." Sasuke started, turning around. Naruko nodded. "Naruko, when I'm back... I swear on the Uchiha name, I will come come back for you. When everything's done; when Itachi and Orochimaru are dead... I'll come back for you and you only." Then he was gone.

* * *

Gosh, was that short or what? I just wanted to get straight to the SasuNaru; with my plotless self. How many dot-dot-dots do you think I had? XD Hope ya like, Ezz-chan. Please review, for the rest of you yaoi 'kyaa kyaa-ers'~!


End file.
